Sur une moto
by Broceliande
Summary: après épisode 122, début saison 2 SB


Sur une moto Par Brocéliande  
  
Après l'épisode 121 Le Prince des Mutants, début de la Saison 2 Shalimar est perturbée par Ashlocke, et Brennan se fait du souci pour elle  
  
Sortant de la discothèque, Shalimar regagna la petite ruelle où elle avait garé sa moto à l'abri des regards. Il était près de trois heures du matin et pas un bruit ne s'élevait de la ville. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle vit une silhouette : quelqu'un était appuyé contre sa moto. Instinctivement ses yeux prirent une teinte orangée, tandis qu'elle continuait d'approcher discrètement. Elle baissa sa garde en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui l'attendait.  
  
En la voyant enfin arriver, Brennan se redressa légèrement. Il garda un bras posé sur la selle où il était toujours assit, tandis qu'il prenait appui de son autre main sur sa cuisse.  
  
- Et bien t'en as mis du temps ! , l'apostropha-t-il  
  
- Je ne savais pas que j'étais attendu, répondit-elle sur un air tout aussi détaché. Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure?  
  
- Toi !  
  
- Moi ?!  
  
- Emma m'a dit que tu serais ici.  
  
- Très bien, alors maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, que veux tu ?  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule Shal.  
  
- Je suis capable de me défendre.  
  
- Peut-être, mais tu oublies qu'Ashlocke est toujours après nous, et plus particulièrement en ce qui te concerne.  
  
- Qu'il vienne ! Je n'attends que ça pour lui mettre une raclée.  
  
- Shal tu sais que tu n'es pas de taille à l'affronter seule, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.  
  
Vexée, son visage se durcit et ses yeux prirent alors une lueur orangée.  
  
- J'aimerai partir, si tu voulais bien descendre de ma moto, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
- Shal, laisse moi te raccompagner.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps !  
  
- Comme tu veux, se résigna Brennan.  
  
Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à l'écouter, il descendit de moto et s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser la place. Toutefois lorsque Shalimar voulut s'assoire, il la retient par le bras.  
  
- Je me fais du souci pour toi, déclara-t-il tendrement.  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas !  
  
- Shal, depuis cette histoire avec Ashlocke tu n'es plus toi-même. Tu es agressive, tu passes tes journées à t'entraîner et tes nuits à roder autour du QG de l'Alliance. Emma dit que tu ne lui parles plus comme avant, et d'ailleurs à moi non plus tu ne parles pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
  
Shalimar qui lui faisait face, s'appuya sur sa moto et ferma les yeux. Alors Brennan s'aperçu qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, Shalimar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? , s'exclama-t-il inquiet.  
  
Quand il vit qu'elle se laissait enfin à pleurer, il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer.  
  
- Chut, je suis là, murmura-t-il. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, articula-t-elle.  
  
- Laisses moi essayer.  
  
- Je le vois sans cesse, il apparaît dans ma chambre, au Sanctuaire, quand je m'entraîne et même dans mes rêves. Je n'en peux plus de le voir ! , expliqua-t-elle enfin.  
  
Comme elle sanglotait de nouveau, Brennan resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et caressa ses cheveux. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.  
  
Au bout d'un instant Shalimar se calma enfin, elle se sentait apaisée par la présence de Brennan, de son souffle dans son cou. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et lui fit face.  
  
Brennan effleura la joue de Shalimar qui ferma les yeux sous cette caresse. Il essuya alors du bout des doigts les dernières larmes de la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sur ses paupières closes. Puis ne pouvant résister à l'attraction de ses lèvres encore humides de larmes, il l'embrassa, d'abord timidement ; mais en voyant que Shalimar ne le repoussait pas son baiser se fit plus ardent.  
  
Shalimar passa ses bras autour du cou de Brennan. Leurs bouches continuèrent de se dévorer avidement, avant qu'ils ne consentent enfin à s'écarter l'un de l'autre hors d'haleine. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils purent lire dans les yeux de l'autre la réflexion de leur désir mutuel. Leurs lèvres ne mirent que peu de temps pour se rejoindre de nouveau. Puis Brennan commença à descendre vers le cou et la gorge de Shalimar qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.  
  
Brennan la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur la moto. Shalimar l'emprisonna alors de ses jambes et l'attira plus près. Leurs corps, tout comme leurs lèvres, ne cessèrent alors de se chercher. Shalimar glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Brennan et le tissu ne lui résista pas longtemps avant d'atterrir par terre. Ses doigts caressèrent alors à loisir son torse et son dos sans aucune pudeur. Pendant ce temps Brennan avait dénoué le lacet qui fermait le petit haut de Shalimar et avait entreprit de s'occuper de la même façon de son soutien gorge. Une fois ceci fait, il couvrit de baisers et de caresses la poitrine de la jeune femme, obtenant ainsi un gémissement de plaisir de sa part.  
  
Désormais impossible à arrêter, ils achevèrent de se déshabiller, arrachant à moitié leurs vêtements tant ils étaient impatients. Leurs corps s'enlacèrent et s'unirent dans une parfaite harmonie.  
  
Quand enfin leur désir fut apaisé, ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, n'osant pas parler. Puis ils se séparèrent à regret et entreprirent, toujours en silence, de retrouver leurs vêtements et de se rhabiller. Brennan attira ensuite Shalimar dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Puis Shalimar s'écarta et prit son casque.  
  
- Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, déclara-t-elle tout en s'installant et en invitant Brennan à monter derrière elle.  
  
Brennan prit place à son tour sur la moto et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, se pressant contre elle plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas coutume de se retrouver à l'arrière, habituellement il était à la place du conducteur. Mais être passager avait ces avantages pensa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de Shalimar, respirant le parfum de sa peau.  
  
Shalimar esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle sentait la caresse des mains de Brennan sur son corps. C'était la première fois où elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité depuis l'arrivé d'Ashlocke, et ce sentiment elle le devait à Brennan.  
  
FIN 


End file.
